


The moon

by weareatheabyss



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareatheabyss/pseuds/weareatheabyss
Summary: This post is the inspiration for my story:https://ununpredictableme.tumblr.com/post/625946931444776960/victoriel-chan-a-few-days-ago-this-idea-came
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The moon

The advantage of the new safe house, besides the fact that everyone had their own room, was that they could go outside and breathe clean air, as they were now in the middle of nowhere.  
And Lucy of all took advantage of it more. And tonight, like all those she wasn't on a mission, was no exception.  
Grabbed a blanket and a cup of tea, she sat on the steps of the porch to admire the starry sky.  
For Lucy, that was the best moment of the whole day. She could disconnect from everything and everyone. No worries, no worries. Only her, her tea and the infinite sky.  
Absorbed in her world she hadn't heard the door open and the footsteps stopping right behind her.  
"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"  
Flynn's voice brought her back to reality.  
"Can I?" he asked shortly after, standing beside her.  
Without speaking, Lucy moved to make room for him to sit down.  
"I missed being able to be outdoors," Garcia commented.  
The historian said nothing, but took Flynn's hand in hers.  
They stayed that way for what could have been minutes or hours. It didn't matter. Moments like these could not be measured.  
When Lucy felt that fatigue was taking over, she turned to Garcia, kissed his cheek saying goodnight, and then got up ready to go to sleep.  
When she was at the door, however, she stopped turning towards the man.  
"Ah, Garcia ..." she began.  
"mmm"  
"I love you too." having said that she went into the house.


End file.
